king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin
绿精灵 (Green Goblin, or Green Elf) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in King of Bots II. In its first battle, it fought against Storm Cut for a place on Tu Ziya's team, but was quickly immobilized. Green Goblin was knocked into the redemption round, where an unfortunate draw into a four-way rumble won by Xiake cost Green Goblin its place in the competition. Design Green Goblin is an invertible robot driven by four tyres, and is painted in various shades of green to match its name. Its weapon is a horizontal spinning disc mounted at the front of the robot, which was relatively small in comparison to other horizontal spinners in the series to make weight for its four-wheel drive system and lengthy armor panels protecting its wheels, but the disc was still capable of reaching high speeds and causing reasonable damage. Green Goblin was one of the only horizontal spinners in King of Bots to use a disc instead of a bar spinner, sacrificing maximum bite for the ability to keep spinning after a contact. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Green Goblin made its debut in Episode 2 of Season 2, where it was nominated by Tu Ziya to take part in a head-to-head against Storm Cut, to earn the third place on her team. Initially, both competitors met each other in the center of the arena, before Storm Cut turned around and clipped the front of Green Goblin with its bar. Green Goblin recovered to drive disc-first into Storm Cut, only to sustain another blow which sent it spinning away. This hit caused Green Goblin to encounter drive issues; nevertheless, it spun round and steadily approached Storm Cut once more. As the two robots drew alongside each other, Storm Cut cleaved Green Goblin’s left-front wheel off, destroying the wheel in the process. Storm Cut spun round and bumped into Green Goblin again, causing its spinning disc to come loose, and more importantly, the collision was enough to immobilize Green Goblin completely. As a result, Green Goblin did not earn a place on Tu Ziya's team. Green Goblin was relegated to the redemption round, where it would need to defeat Ghostly Float, Reaper and the experienced Xiake outright, if it were to join a celebrity team and advance in the competition. All four robots spent the opening period of the match spinning up their weapons, although Green Goblin's disc soon gave out and stalled. Green Goblin remained largely uninvolved due to its broken weapon, until Reaper had already been immobilized, and Xiake turned its efforts to Green Goblin. After drivingit across the arena, Xiake then violently barged into Green Goblin, knocking its disc out of place and tearing small chunks out of its tires and armor, also flipping Green Goblin over. Having completely avoided the action up until now to focus on reaching top spinning speeds and waiting for other robots to fall, Ghostly Float cruised in and delivered a significant blow to the side of Green Goblin, tearing one of its tires away, while Xiake closed in and hit the same area of Green Goblin. While Xiake was pushing Green Goblin back, Ghostly Float hit Xiake from behind, causing minor damage. Towards the end of the fight, Ghostly Float ripped another wheel away from Green Goblin, but Xiake caught up and launched it into the air for a rough landing. Time expired on the battle, and the Judges declared Xiake victorious in the final rumble of the redemption round, knocking Green Goblin out of the competition for the remainder of the season. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Green Goblin bears a striking resemblance to another Chinese robot which competed in the TV show Clash Bots, Brain Storm, although a connection between the two teams and robots has not been confirmed. Trivia *As it survived to a Judges' decision, Green Goblin (alongside Ghostly Float) was the last robot to be eliminated in the Redemption Round of Season 2. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with horizontal flywheels Category:Robots that have never won a battle